A Series of Hamham Rescues
by Chibi Zumi
Summary: After a disasturous night when Hamtaro is captured, the Hamhams must get ready to rescue Hamtaro and all the other Hamhams taken prisoner on another planet! New Chapter! (Chap. 3)
1. The Invitation

Prologue  
  
In a small room millions of miles away from the Hamham Clubhouse and Earth, a pink hamster wearing a white dress is pacing up and down a room filled with light from a fireplace. She had a belt around her waist, and a sword was stuck into the belt. A chair is turned around, facing the fireplace. The door bangs open.  
  
Another hamster stomps in. He is a black hamster with white circles around his eyes, and he's in black. A sword is in his hand.  
  
He addressed the pink hamster impatiently. "Minerva...is she ready to give us her commands?"  
  
The pink hamster gives the black hamster a sharp look. "Yashinos, you must be patient. She will come soon enough."  
  
Yashinos grunts a word sounding like "I Chuk-Chuk*." The two hamsters wait in silence for a few minutes, and the door then opens a second time. This time, a hamster covered in black robes enters. She wears a pointy hat like a princess, with a veil hanging from it covering her real face. At the top of the hat is a bright red jewel.  
  
Minerva and Yashinos get on one knee in from of her and bow. "Empress Utulpula, we seek your mercy and commands." They whisper.  
  
The shadowed hamster makes her way to the black chair and sits on it, now hidden.  
  
"I have a quest for you, my faithful followers. I want you to go and get these three hamsters." A large screen unfolds from the ceiling. Three hamsters are shown in 3D form. One was white, with red ribbons around its ear, and under it was labeled as Valerie. The next hamster was light brown with dark brown stripes. They were labeled as Daiben. The last one was off-white and brown mix, with an orange patch that started from its right ear, crossed its left eye and ended behind his right ear. This particular one was labeled as Hamtaro.  
  
"Go get them. You two better not make me lose my faith in you."  
  
Yashinos and Minerva bowed again. "Anything for you, Utulpula."  
  
"Wondachu*." She turned around, unveiled her face, and just looking at Utulpula's face, even her most faithful followers suffered a silent torture.  
  
A Series of Hamham Rescues  
  
Chapter 1 The Invitation  
  
Zumna bounced on a couch in the Hamham Clubhouse. "Guys we should get doing something! There isn't much to do around here anymore ever since Hamtaro disappeared..." Zumna covered her mouth and glanced fearfully at Bijou. Bijou had started to wail. Penelope and Mika walked over to Bijou and started to comfort her. All the girl-hams knew Bijou liked Hamtaro dearly.  
  
Boss shook his head. "He was a good friend too..." All the hams thought about Hamtaro in silence.  
  
Hamtaro had been gone for 2 weeks. Laura, his dear owner had even skipped school to look for him.  
  
Stan and Sandy then came running in the clubhouse, breaking the silence. Sandy was looking frantic and waving apiece of tree bark around, Oak bark to be exact. Stan jumped up and down, and Sandy screamed:   
  
"OH MY GAWD, LOOK WHAT-wheeze- STAN AND I-wheeze- FOUND BY THE-wheeze-TREE ENTRANCE!" It was obvious that Stan and Sandy had been running and were out of breath. Stan piped up. "It's like, totally weird, man! It's about-wheeze- HAMTARO!"  
  
At the word of Hamtaro, all the hamhams were all over Stan and Sandy.   
  
Literally.  
  
Zumna came out of the pile with ruffled fur; a bruise on her left ear, and with the piece of bark grasped in her paw. She read aloud,  
  
  
  
"I see you have been missing Hamtaro dearly. If you want to find him, meet us at Acorn Mountain today at midnight. Everyone bring a backpack, a flashlight, 2 pieces of carrots, and 50 sunflower seeds and 10 acorns. Yes, Snoozer, you're coming too."  
  
Everyone gasped in horror. Bijou was the first to recover. "EVERYONE, QUICK, PACK UP! HURRY!"  
  
Everyone was shocked by Bijou's sudden outburst. Boss got out everyone's backpacks from the closet, along with Panda and Stan. Mika and Penelope sorted out 50 sunflower seeds and 10 acorns for everyone. Bijou, Sandy, and Pashmina sorted out flashlights. Everyone else but Bijou packed the backpacks. Bijou just directed everyone.  
  
By the time they'd finished, it was time to go home. No one said a word as they left. Even Boss, unlike his usual lively (and sometimes bossy) self, went to bed to save his energy for what was to come in 7 hours, 16 minutes, and 17 seconds. OOPS never mind that, 16 seconds...15...14...13.........10...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Hamtaro & Co. © To the Hamtaro Dudes.  
  
Zumna & Co. © To the Me Dude.  
  
How's that for a first chapter? :D I'm working on the 3rd chapter now. XD Funny. Ehe. o-0 And it's my first story here too! ^-^ After the 3rd Chapter A.S.H.H.R should start warming up a bit...I hope o.O;; Ignore the wrong spellings, it's not my fault Notepad doesn't have spell check :B  
  
Reviews appreciated, Critics are less welcome but they help me learn...(coughyeahrightcough)...erm..o.o;  
  
I'm prolly going to get myself a narrator next chapter :B  
  
~Says Zumiron =D  
  
*Ham-Chat Used:  
  
Chuk-Chuk: Meaning: Give up  
  
Wondachu: Meaning: Wonderful 


	2. How?

A Series of Hamham Rescues  
  
Chapter 2 - How?  
  
  
  
Narrator aka Haily Hamster: We come back to see our heroes. Last chapter, we leave off when the hamhams are invited to Acorn Mountain, to find Hamtaro. Little do they know that dumm dumm dumm! Hamtaro is on another planet! Actually it's because they can't read their own story. O_o; Yes. I am Zumi's narrator. x_x She's paying me 75 sunflower seeds and 99 carrot slices for each story I'm on. I'll be RICH!  
  
At 11:45 PM(they can tell time? o.O?), Bijou sneaked out of her cage expertly with her white backpack with a blue ribbon on it. She leaped onto the branch across from the open window, which she made Maria to leave open before she went to bed. Thinking of Maria, she sighed. She didn't know when she'd see her beloved owner again.  
  
She raced across the street, dodging the few cars that were on the road. She ran into the tunnel that led to the clubhouse, which was a hole in a tree. "Tikky tikky, tikky.." She opened the door, and faced all 15 hamhams staring in random places. When Bijou opened the door, a few of them jumped.  
  
"Well...erm…I guess we shall get to buziness, no?" Bijou asked, her French accent trembling.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and stumbled while following behind (coughmorelikehidingbehindcough) Boss out the door. Stan and Boss took turns dragging Snoozer along the ground.  
  
The stubborn nighttime had decided to make the particular August night chilly. While everyone padded silently toward Acorn Mountain, Bijou thought of how Hamtaro was lost so easily...  
  
The clubhouse was celebrating Hamtaro and Cappy's birthday. It was a very festive night, especially with Zumna and Panda -they were best friends- in their hyper state.  
  
Hamtaro spied Bijou thinking in a corner all by herself. He walked up to her and smiled bashfully. "Bijou, do you want to come outside?" Hamtaro's voice was warm and welcoming. Bijou could not decline this offer. She followed him out.  
  
"Happy birthday, Hamtaro...and Cappy." She giggled.  
  
Hamtaro smiled. "Thanks...let's walk." He held out his paw.  
  
Bijou blushed, thankful it was so dark that night. "Wiz (with) pleasure." She placed her hand in his, and they started to walk in the woods.  
  
"The stars are pretty tonight..." Hamtaro gazed up longfully at the stars. They seemed to shine even more brightly in reply.  
  
"Yes, but what kind of star iz that?" Bijou asked and stared up.  
  
Hamtaro shrugged. "I dunno, but I heard Laura say that there are many colors of stars once..."  
  
Bijou shook her head. "No, zilly (silly o_O), zat (that x_o) one!" She pointed up.  
  
Hamtaro looked up and gasped. There was a star that was dancing. "Wait, that isn't a sta-!" Hamtaro screamed.  
  
"Hamtaro?!?" Bijou looked around fearfully. "Haammmttaarrooo?" Bijou saw two sets of footprints leading up to a nearby tree, one that was Hamtaro's, and another that belonged to another hamster. She followed them up Acorn Mountain until they disappeared at the very top. It took a moment, but Bijou finally figured out what had happened.  
  
"Oh no!" He's been Ham-napped!"  
  
And the little French Hamham ran down the hill faster than she'd ever ran before.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Hamtaro & Co. © to the Hamtaro Dudes  
  
Zumna & Co. © to the Me Dude  
  
Haily Hamster is a hamster who can fly. And she loves my money -_-; *continues gathering carrots and Sunflowers* And, yes, I was too impatient so I sent this chapter in 5 days early o.o  
  
This chapter sucks. oO;   
  
Happy 2004!! :D  
  
~Says Zumiron =D 


	3. Raskin & Paula

A Series of Hamham Rescues  
  
Chapter 3 -- Raskin and Paula  
  
Narrator aka Haily Hamster: Welcome back, folks! Last time, we know how Hamtaro was captured. Not very specific though. x0x;; Anyway, now we return to find our heroes halfway up Acorn Mountain.  
  
Bijou let all her breath out. She still remembered the scene as if it were yesterday.  
  
Meanwhile, Boss looked up ahead on the hill and pondered out loud; "What are those two shadows on the hill?"  
  
The others, including Bijou came back to earth and looked up.  
  
On the top of Acorn Mountain, two Hamster-shaped shadows seemed to be holding out two long things out and poking each other with them. One of the hams had long hair, according to the shadow, and was slightly taller than the other. The one with long hair turned around at the noise and spotted them.  
  
"Oy! Are you going to take forever? It's 11:58!"  
  
Miraculously it was. They all scurried toward the top of the mountain, their steps sounding like rapid drops of water falling onto a rock. As they moved closer, they saw the longhaired one had orange hair and was wearing a black suit that covered all of its body except for its eyes, like a ninja. The same went for the other ham, except that hamster was wearing a white suit. The two long things they were holding were a piece of bark tied around the end of a strip of metal- a sword.  
  
The one with no hair spoke. "I'm Paula, and this other ham be me big brother, Raskin. Ignore the swords, we were sword fightin', heh..." Her voice sounded pirate-y, and she talked in pirate lingo, too.  
  
Raskin glanced at Paula. "Right. And we're so glad you made it on time. We thought you wouldn't come. We've been spying on you once we got word you lost Hamtaro."  
  
Boss coughed. "So why are we here, exactly?"  
  
Raskin grinned. "To find Hamtaro and two other hams that are missing. Empress Utulpula is a wicked, black hearted hamster who only wants things for her, and her only. Thankfully, there is an organization against her. IOJ, or International Organization of Justice. We, as in my sister and myself, are part of this hidden organization. It is impossible to locate the headquarters. Our chief case right now at the HQ is to find out Empress's plans, capture the Empress, and rescue Hamtaro and the other two."  
  
"My head hurts...too...much...information!" Oxnard held his head with one paw and munched on a sunflower seed with the other.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's gonna be a whole lot more to pack in ye heads," Paula said, "Now, did ye's bring everythin' we asked ye's to?"  
  
Boss nodded. "Yes, we did. And a few extras." Boss thought that this was an excellent opportunity to be leader again. When Hamtaro was here, it was usually him who directed the group.  
  
"Throw out all extras." Paula answered abruptly. "There be no need to make our load heavier..." She eyed Oxnard, who blushed.  
  
After they threw out the extras, Raskin talked into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"No...nopookie*! No. Just...uh-huh...no...NO. Just bring 9 of them, got it? All right. Over and out." Then he mumbled, "Stupid transportation department..."  
  
Paula nudged her brother. "They always be tryin' to make more money, the little scoundrels!"  
  
The hams looked quizzically at Paula and Raskin.  
  
"Anyway, here's our transportation device to get to the main exit." Raskin looked up.  
  
9 different colored parachutes were falling down, and attached to each was a hang glider of the same color as its carrier. The plane that dropped them was nowhere in sight.  
  
Paula and Raskin then sat on the pink one. "Two to a hang glider, mateys," Paula reminded them.  
  
Mika and Penelope got on the yellow one. The green one belonged to Maxwell and Sandy. Stan and Pashmina settled on the blue one, Panda and Zumna got onto the purple one, Dexter and Howdy climbed onto the black one (after a fight about it), Jingle and Snoozer got jumped on the orange one (okay...Jingle pulled Snoozer on...), and Oxnard and Cappy went on the red one. Bijou and Boss, seeing no other choices scrambled onto the white one. Luckily for Boss it was dark, or Bijou would've seen Boss's very red face.  
  
"To make 'em go, all ye need to do is press this little button righ' o'er here, and off we go!" Paula pushed a red button on the bar, and they took off.  
  
Soon enough, nine 2-foot-long hang gliders were heading south.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Hamtaro & Co © To the Hamtaro Dudes  
  
Zumna & Co © To the Me Dude  
  
AIYEE! I LOVE PAULA! HER LINGO IS SO CYOOOOOT!  
  
Sorry, random outburst. o.O; If ye be more skilled at the pira' lingo, ye lads and lassies, ye be free teh contact me at gallionsora@yahoo.com!  
  
XD; Okay, in Chapter 1, I was right, Chapter 4 WILL be a little more warmed up. :D You'd like that, wouldn't you? ;^; Me being your writing slave trying to get a chapter done in two days tops to satisfy you! X0x;  
  
Why do I keep feeling that Oxnard is O/C? x0X;;  
  
This is late? Eh, I know it is..shaddup xP *kills school*  
  
~Says Zumiron =D  
  
*Ham-Chat Used:  
  
Nopookie: Meaning: Dislike 


End file.
